Bread Nelson
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "It does not matter what you think of me - I am a proud American and you are an adulterer. You're just a simple farmer. Now you can leave." :::: - Nelson fires Nazi Mitch, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Bread Nelson was a recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a supporting antagonist and the leader of the U.B.N.V.A.. He is portrayed by David Matz. A sly businessman, Nelson was obsessed over finding The Crumbs, an artifact of great power. Along with his brother Rodney, he started the U.B.N.V.A. to build a new world order. After his brother's demise, Bread took control of the alliance, renaming it and focusing its efforts on finding The Crumbs. He faced fierce opposition from The Clan, a team of treasure hunters, who sought to protect The Crumbs. Nelson deployed many operatives to find The Crumbs, most notably Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch, and even faked his death for a time. After The Crumbs were stolen by a deceptive Russian, Nelson fired Mitch, who went onto gain the artifact's power and become unstoppable. After Mitch was killed, Nelson hid out in the basement of his headquarters, which had been taken over by The Clan. The Paleman, a supporter of Nazi Mitch, brutally murdered Nelson in retaliation for firing Mitch. History In 2008, Bread's millionaire father died, and he passed on his fortunes to Bread and his brother, Rodney Nelson. Rodney strongly disliked his brother, and strived to be nothing like him. Around this time, the two found Tremzar, a being born from The Crumbs' powers. They chose to start the United Brave New Vantage Alliance in a bid to start a new world order. At some point in time, Bread Nelson found out about The Crumbs, an ancient artifact that wields unspeakable power. Nelson became so obsessed over the artifact that he dedicated his life to finding out more about it, and even dubbed it "Bread's Crumbs". Kaine West: No Salvation : Nelson does not physically appear in the film; he is mentioned various times, and is briefly seen in a picture on a TV. With help from his brother, Rodney Nelson, Bread started the United Brave New Vantage Alliance, which was dedicated to building a new world order. Tremzar, an ancient being born from The Crumbs' powers, was hailed by the Nelson brothers as mankind's salvation, and the future leader of the world. However, Rodney shunned his brother, and banished Tremzar to the Conundrum Dimension when he feared his potential malevolence. Rodney was to become the alliance's "supreme protector", feeling he could protect the world better than Tremzar, but his scheme ended when he was killed by Kaine West. As a result of Rodney's demise, Bread assumed command of the U.B.N.V.A., which became overrun with corrupt employees. He changed the group's name to the "United Bread Nelson Villains Association". The U.B.N.V.A. became totally dedicated to seeking out The Crumbs, as well as fighting The Clan. Bread's Crumbs For some time, The Clan believed The Crumbs were located in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and they safeguarded the area. In actuality, Valery Bartisto had given them a posionous replica of the artifact, with dangerous energies that could poison someone. Nelson wound up raiding the tomb, presumably to mislead The Clan, and he stole the fake artifact. Nelson fought The Clan, swiftly beating John Bacchus, Colonel Crunch, Vin Diesel and Flynt Coal. Glen Tennis eventually strangled Nelson till he went unconscious, and he passed the Fake Crumbs onto Captain Jumpa - who returned it to the tomb. With the fake relic gone, The Clan's strength returned and Nelson was apprehended. Following the battle, Colonel Crunch and his clone guarded Nelson. Colonel Crunch says he's stuck with him and his clone forever, to which Nelson bellowed, "that would be correct". Between Films Nelson's actions after the first film are largely ambiguous. The Clan presumably took him into custody. However, Bacchus later remarked that Nelson was deceased - implying Nelson faked his death. Nevertheless, Nelson survived, and continued to lead the association while staying out of the public eye. Nelson likely helped Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch with planning their attack against The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo As Biscuit Savage waited for Jumpa X to travel to the future, Bread Nelson was seen working in his headquarters with several members of the U.B.N.V.A. - including Savage's son, Banny Passerini. The Conundrum Dimension : ''Nelson does not physically appear in the film; archival audio is used for his role. '' Hearing that John Bacchus had set off on a solo mission to claim The Crumbs, Nelson ordered bounty hunter and U.B.N.V.A. member Bjorn Alvarez to hunt down and kill Bacchus. Bjorn demanded that Nelson pay him a decent amount of money for the mission, which greatly upset Nelson. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam : ''Nelson makes a brief cameo in the film; most of his role is heard via archival audio. '' After The Clan raided the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, Bread Nelson was led to believe that they had stolen The Crumbs, when in actuality Rasputin committed the theft. While eating lunch in the U.B.N.V.A. cafeteria, Nelson called Nazi Mitch, wishing to know what happened during The Clan's raid. Mitch lies and says they took The Crumbs, but Nelson demands the truth, and Mitch explains how Rasputin stole the relic. Mitch argues with Nelson over his management of the association, and he's wasted his time trusting him. Nelson is indifferent towards Mitch, proclaiming he's a proud American while Mitch is an adulterer and a "simple farmer". Nelson orders Mitch to leave, firing him from the U.B.N.V.A. for his failed deeds. After Mitch's demise, following his last battle with The Clan, many U.B.N.V.A. employees left the organization's headquarters - abandoning Bread Nelson. Before The Clan split, Bacchus wondered what happened to Nelson, with Rasputin saying he's still out there. Biscuit Savage remarks that after he, Rasputin and Bread Nelson posed great obstacles to The Clan, Nazi Mitch turned out to be the ultimate adversary. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : ''Nelson does not physically appear in the film; he is seen via the poster on the right. '' Two months before The Clan was reunited, Nelson was found dead in the basement of the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, which was now occupied by The Clan. He was stabbed to death with a jagged sword - one wielded by his old associate, The Paleman. A devout supporter of Nazi Mitch, Paleman was infuriated over Nelson's poor leadership and disownment of Mitch. Seeking revenge against his old enemies, Paleman set off to murder Bread Nelson. A poster acknowledging his demise was seen being read by Flynt Coal in the U.B.N.V.A.'s cafeteria. Trivia *Despite only making a cameo in the third film via archival audio, Nelson has more lines in that film than he did in the rest of the series. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline